Reunited
by winstons1984
Summary: This story begins with Will and Sonny's first meeting after their fight. The meeting takes place in the Horton Town Square on 11-9-2012 after their first fight on 11-2-2012
1. Chapter 1

Will sat on the park bench gazing at the autumn leaves and sporadically checking the time on his phone. 2:52. Gabi had just left him as she and T arranged the meeting for 3pm. Will tried to organize his thoughts into something he could say to Sonny to earn another chance at happiness. However, he just kept picturing the solemn look on Sonny's face as he ordered Will out of his apartment and then he would check the time again. 2:53.

Sonny was walking across the Horton Town Square with T by his side. He was still amazed that T was making this very slow 360 degree turn, from making Sonny the victim of his own personal hate crime to playing matchmaker for him and Will. Maybe people really can change and maybe Will can change. His days with Will were the happiest of his life. He owed it to himself and Will to give their relationship a chance, but the pain in his heart when Will asked those questions, especially about Brian, persisted making him feel sick and weak. He thought they knew each other so well, but maybe he was wrong, if Will could doubt him to that degree.

Will looked up from his phone at the leaves and then saw Sonny and T out of the corner of his eye. His heart jumped to his throat and he felt his cheeks heat up. Sonny looked so together as he always did and Will was a complete wreck. The week apart had been hard on him. He hardly ate or slept in all 7 days and he was sure this showed. Sonny was wearing a chocolate brown shirt that set off his beautiful eyes. As Sonny's eyes caught sight of Will on the park bench, he felt like they penetrated all of his defenses reaching straight into his broken soul.

As their eyes met, Will stood and walked toward Sonny as T waved and left. Will thought his knees might give out, but he managed to stay upright as he spoke.

"Hi," said Will.

"Hello, Will," Sonny replied pausing waiting to hear what Will had to say.

Will swallowed hard and forced his thoughts into words.

"I want to apologize for my behavior the last time we were together. I was upset, and I know that doesn't excuse it, but I hope it helps you understand. I know I have made so many mistakes and I know that I am not right for you, but I hope you will accept my apology," Will rushed the words as his eyes dropped focusing on his shoelaces.

Then only silence. Will finally raised his eyes to Sonny's only to be disappointed by the sharp pain he could see there. Sonny wasn't ready for this. Will felt his heart sink and looked back down at his shoelaces.

Will felt a warm touch under his chin as Sonny lifted his face until their eyes met and Will's face settled into a shy partial smile.

Sonny couldn't believe he was touching Will's face. He had resolved that they would only talk and then he would carefully think through the exchange and make a careful decision before proceeding. When he saw the sadness and slow fear enter Will's face before he dropped his eyes, he felt an urgent need to protect him from that pain and maybe even make him smile. This is why he had stayed away as long as he had, he had never experienced the effect Will had on him in any of his past relationships. His resolve and determination melted the closer he got as if Will was a campfire or even the sun and he felt almost a gravitational pull to touch Will's skin. He used all the discipline he could manage to pull his hand away and drop it to his side before speaking.

"I am sorry I sent you away. I needed time to think once I realized you trusted your Dad's opinion of me over everything I have shown you over the past year. That really hurt Will, and after my last break up, I made a promise to myself that I would only enter a relationship that was based on a solid foundation of trust. I thought we had that Will, but you showed me that was a mistake," with this last word Sonny stepped away from Will and over to lean on against the bench.


	2. Chapter 2

Will could still feel the warmth under his chin from Sonny's touch. This bolstered his confidence enough to continue. He turned toward Sonny.

"I do trust you and I don't doubt you. I know your character and integrity from the year we have known each other. I just had a moment of blindness due in part to my Dad. I wish you had heard my conversation with him. I defended you. I told him he was being completely unfair to you, but he wouldn't stop and I was so angry that I left and came straight to see you wanting to pick up where we left off. I was impulsive and I was afraid that maybe I wasn't that important to you. I am sorry," as Will said the final words his voice sounded raw and desperate. He looked into Sonny's eyes and Sonny's eyes were searching his. Will inhaled deeply and then slumped down to the bench where Sonny was leaning exhausted from his pleas and his week of sleeplessness.

With a sigh, Sonny whispered, "Do you trust me Will?" as he sat down next to him on the bench. "Next time your are upset can you trust me enough to share what happened and your feelings with me before rushing into anything?"

Will felt the air filling his lungs as he sat up straighter feeling hope for the first time. This was the olive branch and he was desperate to accept it.

"Yes, yes, I promise," Will committed anxiously.

"Will, I am not hiding anything from you about my past. I will answer your questions. I told you Brian and I were never together before we had our first date. I was telling you the truth then. And regarding any others, there were exactly two. One in Dubai, which was the first time for me and one more after I came to Salem but before you and I were close. I have also been tested with no issues since that time and you know damn well that I care for you and am looking for more than a purely physical relationship. I am still not sure that is possible, but you should know what my intentions were," after sharing these details that had been weighing on Sonny's mind he relaxed an inch or two more into the bench and a half inch closer to Will and then he waited.

Will felt Sonny inch closer to him, but he also sensed that Sonny was frustrated to have to explain himself and his past. Will appreciated this and felt guilty for allowing his Dad to inspire doubt in Sonny. He should have known better and now his anger with his Dad moved to a slow burn. Putting those emotions aside, Will focused on the fact that Sonny's leg was now touching Will's and Sonny had voluntarily shared all the details he could need. Will was motivated to rise to that. He wanted to be like Sonny, confident and honest. He had not shared all the details of his past with Sonny. If they were going to have a relationship built on trust, he had to star that now.

"Sonny, I never should have doubted you and I want us to always be honest with each other. I need to share my past with you as well. I have never been with a man, but I was with Gabi as you know, before I came out. However, I was with Gabi once more after I came out. It was the night that we first fought after T had upset me and you kissed me. I was still having trouble accepting myself as a gay man and I tried one last time to see if I could be straight. I was distraught and I ran into Gabi who was also upset. I was trying to see if I could be straight and we slept together. We are good friends and were able to talk through the awkwardness of that occurring, but it did prove to me with finality that there is no choice or question. I am a gay man and I accept that now and not begrudgingly and that is due to your example and your support along with my grandmother Marlena. I know that sleeping with Gabi was wrong and I have apologized to her and she to me, but it was part of my path to acceptance. I hope you can understand. I know you are right and I want to be completely honest with you as I value the trust we have had and I want to build on that," Will finished this with a deep breath leaning back into the bench as he felt the pressure loosening in chest, but Sonny looked deeply concerned or pensive at least.

Sonny was thinking, hard, as he felt Will's jeans press against his thigh on the bench. This was distracting as he tried to process everything Will had shared with him. How could he be upset? Will was really opening up to him more than he ever had. This is what he asked for right? Also, he knew Will's heart and he knew Will had suffered adversity through his formative years where Sonny had solid support. He knew all this, but the thought of Will with Gabi while his affections were blossoming, stabbed him to the core. Also, he was distracted by Will's fragrance and his proximity. Sonny took a long deep breath. He needed to focus, but this just resulted in him breathing in Will's scent and being distracted further. He abruptly stood up and turned to face Will. He needed to re-establish a boundary and clear his head.

"Will, thank you for being honest with me. It's a start," Sonny looked deeply into Will's eyes as he said this.

"Sonny, I am so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me. Please let me take you to dinner tonight so we can talk more," Will pled in a fragile voice.

"I am not sure that is a good idea," Sonny replied matter of factly.

"Please, Sonny, no pressure, nothing formal. We will just grab a bite at the pub," Will said this with weakening confidence.

"Will, I need time to think about what you said and what it means for our future if there even is a future," Sonny was trying to keep his resolve to be methodical and not rush things.

"Sonny, it is only dinner, no commitment. Let's meet there at 7. T said you weren't working today so that will give more than 3 hours to think through things," this was Will's final attempt.

Sonny focused like a laser on Wills blue eyes trying to read the truth there, but his thoughts were clouded and his defenses were crumbling as he focused on Will's beautiful face.

"I miss you Sonny," Will whispered.

This small confession was a successful attack on the last wall Sonny had protecting his heart. Sonny sighed, defeated, "OK, Will. I will meet you at the pub at 7."

Will moved toward Sonny and initiated a tentative hug. Sonny welcomed him to his arms and it felt like all the hugs they had shared as friends over the past year, but something was different there was a growing electricity in this embrace. They parted sharing a small smile between them.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sonny got home, his head was spinning and his heart was racing. He opened the fridge and drank a full bottle of water and then he sat in the leather chair and stared at the wall. The cool leather and the water helped him to relax. Sonny was not sure how much time passed before he was able to formulate a clear thought in his head, but when he did the thought was a concern for Will. He had looked thinner and tired and there were dark circles under his liquid blue eyes. Was he unwell? Was it possible that the time apart impacted him to that degree? If the latter was true, then Sonny had underestimated Will's depth of feeling in their relationship. This morning he knew he was right, but now he had a seed of doubt. Maybe he was too harsh with Will, or at least not as careful with him as he promised Kate he would be. These thoughts left Sonny saddened.

What would he do tonight? The thought of seeing Will again gave him energy that he had lost since their fight. Yes, there was still pain and now fresh pain with the news he learned today, but there was also anticipation.

He thought again of Will's face, and how he so often could see the tenderness in his expression. He may not have been open with his feelings in his words, but that expression he gave to Sonny so often was very genuine and vulnerable and only for Sonny. They had both caused the other pain, but they had also been very honest today and Sonny could feel the beginnings of soothing and healing as he pictured Will in his mind. With that image, he decided. He would open himself fully to this second chance. He would judge Will's words and actions when they were together, but Sonny would no longer put up any road blocks. He continued to feel anxious about the way Will looked today. Well at least they would be eating, so Will wouldn't be getting thinner today.

With a feeling of new beginning, Sonny began to prepare for possibilities tonight. He laid his clothes on the bed and took a shower. Once dressed and refreshed, he tidied his apartment, went to the grocery store and looked forward to seeing Will again.

Will reached his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. For the first time in seven days, he felt he might be able to rest peacefully. He decided an hour and 20 minutes was what he needed so he slipped off his jeans and set the alarm clock. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he remembered the hint of a smile he saw on Sonny's face as he was leaving and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Will woke to the sound of beeping and it took a moment for him to figure out what day and time of day it was. It only took a moment longer for him to remember he was going to dinner with Sonny tonight. Will jumped out of bed and looked at his rumpled clothes and the jeans on the floor. He would shower, put on fresh clothes and then he would get ready mentally for the night.

Will selected a light blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans pairing the outfit with black dress shoes. As he gazed in the mirror he decided he looked better. He was glad he rested. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head and prepare for meeting Sonny again. He had to win him back tonight.

It was 10 minutes to 7 so Will decided to head toward the pub. He definitely didn't want to be late even though he was nearby. As he turned the corner, he saw Sonny leaning against the gate by the front door, where they had shared their first kiss. Will froze struck by the memory which reminded him that Sonny chose him that day. Sonny went out of his way to find him and clear up the misunderstanding. Hopefully, he still felt that way. Will started walking again toward the pub and now Sonny saw him and watched him come toward him. Will saw a softness in his eyes and face that wasn't there this afternoon and he picked up his pace to reach him faster.


	4. Chapter 4

As Will joined Sonny at the gate entrance, they walked in together and without thinking, Sonny placed his hand on the small of Will's back as they walked through the door. Will turned and flashed a bright white smile inches from Sonny's face. On instinct, Sonny leaned in, but then stopped himself just in time with a small chuckle.

At the table, they were both peeking over the menus to try to read each other's expression. Of course, they certainly didn't need to read the menus to know what the contents were. Sonny folded his menu and looked intently at Will until he did the same.

"Will, you look great, but you do look a little thinner. Have you been ill?" inquired Sonny.

Will was a little puzzled. Was he serious? He must know the real reason. Will replied sincerely, "No, Sonny, I haven't been sick, but I have been . . . worried . . . and haven't had much of an appetite and I have had trouble sleeping."

Sonny felt a wave of guilt wash over him, "I am sorry Will. Please take care of yourself . . . for me," Sonny pressed on. If they were going to end the night well, he figured they would handle the 'work' first. "I want to know that you trust me, enough to confide in me. I need to know that the next time your dad or anyone else undermines our relationship that you will talk to me first and trust our relationship. "

Will spoke with deliberate sincerity, "Sonny, I trust you more than anyone . . . well maybe my grandma Marlena as well. Also, I think I should explain, though I am not sure it will help. I didn't doubt your character. My doubt was more based on the concern that you are 'out of my league'. I know you laughed when I said this before, but I am afraid one day you will realize it's true. I know you don't want to hear this but I want to be honest with you, always."

"Will, you know I care about you for you not whatever 'league' you might be in. You are so smart, funny and sweet. And despite all you have been through with your parents, you understand loyalty and tenderness. Also, you must know how gorgeous you are and very sexy," he said this with a wink and he felt his heart speed up as he said this. Will looked surprised and he was blushing. This made Sonny's heart rate increase even more. He continued, "Anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend, and I feel lucky when I am with you. Can you trust my feelings for you, no matter what anyone else might say?" Sonny waited he needed to believe Will's answer if their relationship was going to work.

Will smiled and reached for Sonny's hand, "Yes, I can trust you. I promise not to doubt you again. So . . . will you give me another chance to prove that to you?"

Sonny gripped Will's hand tighter moving his thumb over Will's fingers as he looked up and said, "Yes, I want us to have another chance. I am happy when we are together. I want you to be happy too, Will. I think I can make you happy that we can make each other happy."

"I know you can make me happy," Will smiled warmly at Sonny until he noticed Gabi approaching to take their order. They both ordered burgers and fries. Will couldn't remember the last time he felt this hungry. Gabi winked at him as she was leaving. She was pleased to see them together after the official meeting in the town square.

"Sonny, what did you mean when you said 'this whole thing has been a mistake'?" I haven't been able to get those words out of my mind this past week.

Sonny understood more about what this week had been like for Will and he was sorry as he said, "I am sorry that upset you and you know I was angry when I said it. It suddenly hit me that you didn't trust me and any relationship without trust is a mistake. I have made that mistake before and I won't make it again. I wouldn't say that now, but every relationship requires work and so will ours."

Will thought this over and asked further, "Why wouldn't you talk to me that day? I felt so abandoned."

Sonny felt a sharp pinch in his core. He was realizing what he put Will through. Will had told him earlier that day that moving between his parents made him feel like he didn't really belong anywhere. When Sonny ordered him away, this probably hurt more than anything else he could have done.

Sonny looked deeply into Will's eyes as he spoke, "I am sorry I made you feel that way. I couldn't talk to you then. After the way you asked me those questions, I couldn't trust what you might say. I needed to be alone and I didn't want you to see tears in my eyes."

Will never meant to hurt Sonny with those questions, but he could see how it must have sounded to Sonny. He promised himself, that he would be much more careful in the future.

"I am sorry Sonny. I promise I will never question you like that again. Do you forgive me?" Will begged.

"Yes, I forgive you and do you forgive me?" asked Sonny.

"Yes, I do," Will said with a smile.

The food came and Sonny was glad to see Will eating with such exuberance and he was ecstatic that things seemed to be back to where they were before. They were no longer nervous or anxious. They were comfortable again. After they finished their food and were waiting for the check, Sonny decided it was time to ask the question he had been saving for the end.

He reached out to take Will's hand looking him squarely in the eye he asked, "Will, would you like to come over to my place after this? Do you think your mom would mind if you stayed with me tonight?" Sonny took a deep breath listening carefully for Will's answer.

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing and how well the evening had gone. He didn't hesitate with his answer, "Yes! I mean no, she won't mind. I will text her so she won't worry," Will smiled broadly pressing his palm deeply into Sonny's hand.

Will paid their tab and they left the pub with their hands entwined.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached the front door, Sonny stopped and turned to face Will reaching for his other hand. "Will, before we go in, there is one more thing I need to tell you. I want you to know what tonight means to me."

"OK."

Sonny put his arms around Will's waist and pulled him close and looking deeply into the blue of Will's eyes, he said, "I love you."

Will wrapped his arms over Sonny's shoulders and kissed his cheek as he said, "I love you too, Sonny."

They tightened their embrace enjoying the warmth and safety before Sonny reached in his pocket for the key and opened the door.

Will followed Sonny through the door.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sonny asked.

"No, I am fine. Thanks," Will replied.

"Will, would you please check your phone and then turn it to silent? I don't want us to be interrupted," Sonny said softly.

Will checked his phone and saw a reply from his mom, "I am glad you and Sonny are back together. Have fun tonight. See you tomorrow." He had to admit that his mom had been very supportive after she finally understood. He had come to rely on her especially with his dad being so difficult. He remembered back to his conversation with his dad the day before yesterday. Will made it very clear to him that he was going to make his own decisions regarding his relationships and that he wasn't going to listen to his dad's advice again. He had to remind him that he was an adult now and smart enough to think for himself. He wasn't sure if the conversation had the intended effect on his dad, but it didn't matter. Whatever his dad said in the future, Will wouldn't let it get to him. He was glad he was living his mom right now and that she was the one he was texting about tonight and not his dad. He looked at the phone once more, no calls, just the one text. He silenced his phone and put it on Sonny's desk.

Sonny was watching Will as he checked his phone and could see that he was contemplating something. Sonny hoped Will wasn't reading a text from his Dad. He wondered if Will had spoken to his dad again after their fight. He hoped things had improved. He hated to see Will being manipulated by his dad. Sonny was so appreciative of his own dad. He was a rock for Sonny to rely on. Sonny hoped Will would come to rely on him, and he thought he was until they had their fight. Well, he better find out what Will was thinking about.

"Will, is everything okay? Do you need to make a call?" Sonny sounded anxious.

"No, everything is perfect," Will said as he turned to face him. Sonny put his phone on the desk as well and turned toward Will.

Sonny's eyes focused on Will he wanted it to be perfect for him for his first time. He wanted to be gentle and tender with his passion.

Will looked at Sonny hungrily as he stepped closer and placed his hand on Sonny's waist. He inhaled deeply smelling a mix of soap and cinnamon. He felt light headed and dreamy. He placed his other hand behind Sonny's head running his fingers through his thick hair. Sonny placed his hand on Will's cheek and they connected in a long slow kiss as Will dropped his hand lower caressing his way back up to Sonny's waist. As they continued their kiss, they were perfectly in sync as they moved together.

They slowly ended their kiss and Sonny started unbuttoning Will's shirt. His rich brown eyes were searching Will's face for a sign. Was he ready for this? The look he read on Will's face was smoldering fire. He wasn't searching Sonny's face. His eyes were like sunlight through a magnifying glass ready to burn it's target. Sonny interpreted this as a sign he was ready.

As Sonny trailed his fingers gently up Will's abdomen and chest then over his shoulders and down his arms, Will felt electricity running across his body followed by warmth. He wanted press Sonny against him and kiss him deeply and passionately, but he didn't. They had all night and he wanted to savor it and etch every image into his memory so he could replay it later. Will let his shirt fall to the floor as Sonny was pulling him close into a kiss. Will gently pushed Sonny's shirt off feeling the soft skin on his strong shoulders.

Now finished with the shirts, they pulled each other into another tender kiss, but deeper this time. Sonny, caressing Will's face pulled him closer until they were moving down together onto the bed, without even a pause in their long gentle kiss.

After awhile, Sonny took off his undershirt and they both took of their shoes then falling back onto the bed into a warm embrace. Sonny's skin felt like silk to Will and he felt drawn to Sonny's skin like a magnet.

Sonny could feel every muscle on Will's arms, back and chest and he couldn't stop running his hands over Will's body.

Will felt like he couldn't get close enough to Sonny, and he used all his strength to pull him close. The embrace moved from warm to fiery. Sonny grunted out a deep sigh.

Will froze and between heavy breaths asked, "Sonny, am I hurting you?"

"No, Will, you are thrilling me," and with the last word Sonny dove into a deep and full kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A narrow beam of sunlight crept into the room and slowly wakened Sonny. He felt great! As he opened his eyes, he realized why. Will was snuggled next to him his head resting on Sonny's shoulder and his left arm and leg draped across him. Sonny breathed in. Will's hair smelled like Jasmine as Sonny pushed his fingers through it. So this was happiness. Sonny thought he was happy before, but now he really knew what the word meant. He wrapped his arms around Will and held him close. Will's chest rose and fell against Sonny's as his breathing was peaceful and measured in his deep sleep.

Sonny wanted Will to sleep as long as he needed. He was sexier without the dark circles under his eyes. So he took the time to daydream about their night together. For his first time, Will sure seemed confident, but it was also obvious that the experience was new for him. He had great instincts and raw passion. Maybe his confidence stemmed from the fact that they methodically worked through all of their issues and insecurities before they were intimate and they had declared their feelings to one another. This was the first time for Sonny where both had stated their love. This was as it should be. He thought it would make a difference if he was clear that he was in love before demonstrating that love, and he was right.

He felt joined to Will now. It was like there was a rubber band wrapped around their sternums. It would stretch when they were away from each other, but they would be always connected inches above their hearts. He knew things would be different now - as in different better. They had a bond now that would be a foundation for any adversity that came their way.

Sonny tried to wait patiently but he couldn't help but run his fingers over Will's lean but articulated muscles. First across his forearm and bicep and then from the small of his back to his shoulder and then down the side of his waist, and then up his back again then crossing his lips, cheek and finally resting in his hair. He ran this course slowly several times while playing a slide show in his mind of his favorite images from last night.

He felt Will breathe a bit faster and lift up slightly. Sonny held him tighter not wanting him to move away. Will lifted his face up to Sonny's and his eyes drilled into Sonny's face. His expression was questioning and then settled into a wide satisfied smile. Then he dropped his head back to the niche where it had been resting. Will wrapped his arm and leg tighter around Sonny and kissed his neck slowly moving up to his Sonny jaw line and back down to his shoulder blade. Sonny shivered with excitement and raised Will's face for a kiss.

Sonny broke the kiss saying, "Good morning, Sweetheart!"

Will smiled and said with a laugh, "Good morning, you sexy man!"

Sonny melted into their embrace and kissed Will with urgency. Will's breathing was no longer measured it was erratic as they repeated their physical profession of love.

Laying together in Sonny's bed, they were chatting and laughing and about ready to face the day. Fortunately, it was Saturday and they had no classes and Sonny didn't have a shift at the coffee house. He wondered if Will had any plans today.

"Will, do you have any plans? Anywhere you need to be today?" Sonny asked as he trailed his fingers up and down Will's back.

"Well . . . no school, but I do have somewhere I need to be," he shared.

"Where, when?" Sonny probed.

"Here, now and as long as you'll have me," Will laughed.

"Great! You rest. I am going to make breakfast," Sonny said as he rose from the bed.

Sonny made coffee, fried eggs and bacon while toasting bagels. Last he poured orange juice and put together bagel breakfast sandwiches. Once everything was ready, he sauntered over to the bed where Will had fallen into a light sleep. He looked so hot tangled in Sonny's bed sheets. Sonny reluctantly woke him with small kisses.

"Breakfast, Sweetheart! Come with me," Sonny sang pulling Will from the bed.

They sat across from each other and ate with enthusiasm.

"Will, how was everything for you? Be completely honest with me. It's important," Sonny asked, searching Will's face for signs. He looked content, rested and he was eating.

"I'm in heaven, Sonny. Last night was wonderful for me, and you, well you, you really . . . attract me, physically . . . I mean. Even though it was new, everything just felt right. How was it for you? I also want you to be honest. I know I am learning and I wasn't smooth with everything, but I think I will get better with experience. Don't you?" Will said looking serious.

Sonny burst out laughing, "I am not sure I could handle you getting any better, but I am very happy to help you gain experience. You really attract me too and you were amazing, Will and I love you."

Will gave a shy smile as he said, "Let's hang around here another hour or two, just to make sure I know what I am doing and then we can stop by the coffee shop and maybe do some shopping, OK?"

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart," Sonny chuckled and finished his breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Will and Sonny walked into the Common Grounds holding hands. Will had brought some text books because he knew Sonny would get pulled into the operation. Will led the way to the table nearest the counter with Sonny following.

"I am just going to check on some things and then I'll join you," said Sonny leaving Will with a kiss on the cheek and slowing letting go of his hand.

"Sure, sounds good," Will said watching their hands separate and then looking up to meet Sonny's eyes.

"But first, I will get you coffee, regular coffee black," Sonny said as he turned away. Sonny was back in a moment with the coffee and placed it in front of Will with a wink.

"Thanks, Sonny," Will said with a broad smile and then he turned his attention to his text book at least partially, while Sonny began to run through his routine.

Kate had entered the coffee shop where she was meeting Lucas, but stood back observing the couple that had arrived just a moment before her. She was very pleased to see they had made up after the fight Lucas had caused, but it wasn't just that. Something else was different they seemed closer more connected. It was like they were following a common agenda that was a secret to everyone but the two of them. And . . . they both looked happier than she had ever seen them even more so then the day they pretended that were getting married. She concluded they had taken their relationship to the next level and that any insecurities they had were now gone. She thought she could stop worrying for awhile. Lucas wouldn't be able to bother them now, but she still needed to help Lucas for his own sake.

Kate walked up to Sonny at the counter, "Hi, Sonny." Sonny looked up and a flash of guilt crossed his face as he remembered his last conversation with Kate.

"Hi, Kate, would you like something?" Sonny asked.

"I am meeting Lucas here. I will order something with him. I heard you broke our little promise, but I also know you were provoked. That is my purpose here today. I am going to have a long talk with Lucas," she replied solemnly.

"Look, I never took what Will and I have for granted. Which is . . " Sonny defended himself.

Kate interrupted him, "I am not worried about that. Clearly things are as they should be with you and Will. He looks pretty content watching you over his text book from his table there. As I said, my purpose today is Lucas. I am going to stop by and see my darling grandson and then I am going to get my son back on track before he does any permanent damage to his relationship with Will. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Sonny casually gazed over to the table and caught Will in the act of watching Sonny's every move. Another wave of the new brand of happiness he felt after waking up this morning washed over him and a genuine smile spread across his face aimed directly at Will. After a flicker of embarrassment Will's expression changed back to contentment as he smiled back at Sonny just as Kate was reaching Will's table.

"Hello, Will," Kate said kissing him on the cheek before sitting down. "How are you?"

"I am great! Really great," Will replied as his eyes drifted in Sonny's direction.

"I am so pleased. You do seem genuinely happy, which is what I want most for you. Please don't worry about your dad. I am going to have a talk with him. I will see you soon," she said as she patted his hand and then rose from the table.

At that moment, the door opened and Lucas appeared in the doorway. Kate moved to meet him and Sonny put down the coffee pot he was cleaning and quickly moved to stand by Will looking protective and leaning on the bench where Will was sitting. Lucas first saw Kate and then Will and Sonny. He looked mildly startled to see them together. He took in the expression on Sonny's face which was that of a General guarding his fortress. Then he saw Will who looked concerned. Then he saw something else. Something gave him the distinct impression that Will and Sonny seemed somehow connected even though they weren't touching. As they moved slightly leaning forward, in anticipation, it was in unison as if there we tiny invisible strings connecting them. He decided to give a quick wave and join his mother, delaying an exchange with Will and Sonny.

As he turned, both Will and Sonny visibly relaxed and Sonny asked Will if we wanted to take a break and go for a quick walk. They left the shop hand in hand.

Kate and Lucas had settled at one of the tables.

"So . . . Lucas, are you ready to admit you were wrong?" Kate asked.

"So they made up. I think it is still a bit early to say what Sonny's intentions are," Lucas said defensively.

"Lucas, first, it doesn't actually matter, because if you were right, which you aren't, you are still showing Will you don't trust his judgment. I am trying to help you Lucas as this is the 3rd or 4th time that you have really hurt Will and I think you are running out of chances with him. It doesn't matter who is right or whether or not their relationship will last. What matters is that Will knows you will be there for him either way and that you respect his ability to make decisions. This is what matters most and you are missing it," Kate looked very concerned.

Lucas didn't respond immediately. He was really listening and thinking. Kate could see that she was starting to get through to him, so she pressed on before he could respond.

"Also, just consider for a moment that Sonny's intentions are entirely good and the two are meant for each other. You will want to be sure that you have friendly relationship with Sonny. You know how hard it was when you were with Sami and she and I didn't have that. Whether you can change your feelings or not, you need to show Will you will be there for him no matter what and you need to stick to it for more than a few days this time," she finished, content that she had made the required points. She could see Lucas taking her words in and sorting them out in his mind. After a moment, she could see he was accepting her position.

"Of course, your right," Lucas acknowledged. "I am not really sure why this has been so hard for me, but you are right. It doesn't really matter. I just need to let Will know I am there for him and then keep the way clear for them and hopefully, in time, I won't be conflicted anymore," Lucas said looking pensive.

"Good, but you need to stick with it this time. No more outbursts. Do you promise me?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I promise and thank you," Lucas replied sincerely.

Kate and Lucas left the shop seeing Will and Sonny returning from their walk, and Lucas opened with, "Hi, Will, Hi Sonny, I want to apologize once again for making things difficult for you. Will, I trust and respect your ability to make your own decisions for yourself and I wanted you to know that I won't be standing in your way again. I am here for you if you want to talk, but I won't be asserting my advice anymore. Also, Sonny, I am sorry for the argument we had. I hope we can start with a fresh slate," and with that he extended his hand to Sonny.

Sonny accepted the handshake, but didn't lose his skeptical demeanor which was an expression Will also shared. After shaking Sonny's hand, Lucas put his hand on Will's shoulder. Instead of moving to a hug, Will also shook his hand.

"Well, I need to get back to the coffee shop," Sonny said making his excuse to leave the uncomfortable interaction.

"Do you mean it dad? Or are you going to change your mind two days from now?" Will asked with an accusatory tone.

"I mean it. This is still new for me and I know I will be processing different thoughts and emotions, but what I can promise you is that I will support you and be there for you and no more outbursts," Lucas said this emphasizing the last part.

"OK, dad. I hope that is true, because you were wrong about Sonny. Sonny is a great guy and he wants to be with me for the right reasons. I am happy and I won't let you stop me from what I know is right for me, so keep trying, please," Will was calculating weighing his dad's sincerity against his resolve and wondering what would really happen the next time something bothered him. However, he wanted to move on to his future with Sonny and hopefully, his dad would come along. It didn't matter now because Will was finally sure of himself and for himself.

Will said goodbye with a kiss to his grandmother and a wave to his dad and then went into Common Grounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny was behind the counter anxiously waiting for Will to come back in. He knew Will's dad was trying to make amends, but a person doesn't just immediately get over the kinds of issues and prejudices that Lucas had been broadcasting over the past two weeks. He was torn because he wanted to be there to protect Will if things went awry, but he also knew that Will and dad would need some privacy if they were going to repair their relationship. He had a minor worry that Will's dad might get to him again, but he really didn't think that was a possibility after the strengthening their relationship had undergone in the past 24 hours. Anyway, he just wanted Will back, near him. This was the first time they had been separated since they said they were in love. Just thinking of the word, resulted in images of Will flashing through his brain. Then Sonny heard to the door opening and saw Will walking in, and tried to read his face for the content of his discussion with his dad. Will met Sonny at the counter.

Will leaned into the counter to be closer to Sonny, "May I have a cup of coffee? And if it is not too much to ask do you think you could wrap things up and join me?"

"I think I could arrange that. Choose a table and I will be over with the coffee," Sonny said a bit relieved that Will seemed relaxed rather than upset.

As Sonny came over with the coffee, he noticed that Will had chosen the most secluded table in the corner. Instead of sitting across from him, he sat down next to him on the bench so they were touching from their shoulders to their ankles.

"So how did the conversation go after I left?" Sonny asked turning his face toward Will.

"Fine, I mean . . . I don't know, he seemed fine before and then a few days later he flipped out. He was alright today, but I don't know if he means it. I guess time will tell, but you know what?" Will asked putting his arm around Sonny's shoulder and pulling him a few inches closer.

"What?" Sonny asked playfully picking up on Will's tone."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you and by some stroke of luck you love me too. I don't intend to wait for anyone's permission, to enjoy this," Will spoke softly leaning in for a quick kiss. For the first time, Will felt complete happiness.

Sonny put his hand on Will's knee and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. Then he said, "I am happy to hear you say that. I am going to make your enjoyment my priority."

The End


End file.
